


Peachy Keen

by Hammocker



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blushing, Breast Fucking, Come Shot, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Kink Discovery, Kink Negotiation, M/M, tit fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22931065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hammocker/pseuds/Hammocker
Summary: This had not gone according to plan. Why did he have to bring it up to Leon at all? Why did Leon have to say yes, and most of all, how had Krauser ended up in this position?
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Jack Krauser
Comments: 16
Kudos: 53





	Peachy Keen

It should never have been so difficult to just- talk. Why was it so hard for Krauser to talk? He was strong, capable, he’d served in the army, for God’s sake. A little dinner conversation should never have been this hard.

But then, Leon generally led the dinner table conversation. And, even more than that, Leon led the sex related conversations as well. It was obvious that he was the kinky one in their relationship. He pushed Krauser towards bondage and boots, never the other way around.

So, naturally, Krauser’s tongue was tied. He dared not even think the words, for fear of making himself too obvious, and just kept stirring his chicken and rice instead. His upbringing had made it hard for him to ask for what he wanted.

Just say the words, he ordered himself. A few words, and he’d at least have an answer. With the nature of his suggestion, Leon was likely to say no, but he had to ask. Had to. What was he so damn afraid of? It wasn’t even that far fetched, and he’d never known Leon to judge him for anything. Leon was more than he could have asked for.

“Leon,” he said at last.

Damn it, too forceful.

Leon’s eyes went wide, and he gazed at Krauser in the middle of a bite of grilled chicken. It was among the most precious sights Krauser had ever seen, Leon’s cheeks puffed out and confusion plain to see.

“Yeah?” he mumbled through his food before chewing and swallowing. “What’s up?”

“I’d…” Again, Krauser hesitated, uncertain of what words to pick for such a delicate suggestion. “You’re quiet,” he finally commented, backing away once again.

“I’m quiet?” Leon laughed. “You’re not exactly a chatterbox yourself.”

“Yes,” Krauser agreed, staring down at his plate. “But- I need to talk to you. Now.”

Leon quirked his brow. “Alright. About…?”

“I’ve been thinking,” Krauser explained.

“Color me surprised, Jack Krauser, thinking?” Leon laughed. “I don’t believe it.”

On any other day, Krauser might have even smiled at the joke, but right then, the pressure was just too much.

“You talk to me about- play, in the bedroom,” Krauser continued. “I had thought…”

Again, Krauser trailed off, but Leon’s interest was piqued.

“What are you thinking about playing, soldier?” Leon asked, smirking and leering Krauser’s way now. “Finally thinking about strapping me up and using me like your personal fleshlight?”

Krauser felt blood rushing to his face at that, but even worse that it seemed so mundane compared to his request. Probably because it was something he wanted to ask for, and not one of Leon’s little ideas.

“No,” he answered, then paused. “Although I guess it could be done with straps...”

“You’re stalling.”

Nothing got past Leon, that was for sure.

“You’ve been with women?” Krauser finally blurted.

“Once or twice,” Leon said, interest growing by the second. “Nice enough, but nothing like you. Nothing comparable to you.”

Krauser felt his heart miss a beat at that statement. He should have kissed Leon, went over and embraced him, but still he was distracted.

“You ever-” Krauser hesitated, his throat seeming to close and silence him before finally forcing out, “-put your dick between their tits?”

Leon’s mouth opened for an instant, like he meant to reply, before his eyes went wide and he stared forward. Krauser’s face must have been flushed by then, he just knew it. He was prepared to stand and leave when Leon spoke again.

“Jack,” Leon said slowly. “Do you want to fuck my tits?’

Krauser blinked and glanced away, fully aware of the shame crossing his face. “What?” Krauser finally said. “You don’t think I ever think about that kind of thing?”

“O-oh, I see how it is. You’re a tit kind of man,” Leon teased. “What, my ass not doing it for you anymore?”

Krauser gave a humorless laugh. He didn’t think he’d ever get tired of any part of Leon. But damn was that chest tempting, and coming all over Leon’s face. It wasn’t like he’d never pulled out of Leon’s mouth to come on his face, but this would be different.

“Want me to dress up too?” Leon was already getting ideas, his lips parted and his eyes darker by the second. “Want me in a dress? Put makeup on so you can fuck it off of me?”

Krauser was ashamed to say that he felt his pants getting tighter at the picture Leon was painting.

“Gimme a moment, alright?” Leon said breathlessly, darting up from his chair and making his way to the bedroom, leaving Krauser behind. He was equally breathless by this point. What exactly had he gotten himself into?

*****

Not half an hour later and Leon reappeared, except this sultry creature had little resemblance to the man Krauser had had dinner with.

“Ja-ack,” Leon called, cocking a hip against the door frame.

Krauser blinked like the image in front of him might disappear at any second. Leon had put on an evening dress, and to call it skimpy was being generous. It was black, but practically see through, exposing much of Leon’s chest, with a skirt that just barely covered Leon’s groin. It showed off just how damn long Leon’s legs were, the musculature of them.

And then Leon’s face. He’d put on a hefty amount of mascara, and some deep red lipstick. Neither were applied with the skill gained by experience, smeary and somewhat uneven, but it emphasized Leon’s features nonetheless.

“Leon,” Krauser replied, just barely getting the word out.

Leon sashayed over to him, making damn sure that Krauser couldn’t take his eyes off those hips.

“Yeah, stud?” Leon murmured to him. “You want to come and have some fun with me?”

Leon leaned down to murmur in Krauser’s ear, “Wanna play with my tits?”

Krauser was going to explode before the night was over, he knew for a fact. Leon would drive him to madness, and make it so damn good for both of them.

Leon reached down to take Krauser’s hands, beckoning him up from the chair.

“Why don’t you come and join me in the bedroom, big man?”

What else could Krauser do but comply?

He allowed Leon to lead him out of the kitchen and towards their bedroom, fast enough to be brisk, but slow enough to tease. Krauser’s heart hammered in his chest. How was this going to go? Did Leon have a plan? Krauser had been the one to ask for this, shouldn’t he have led the way?

Whatever Leon had in mind, he was confident as he practically shoved Krauser into the bedroom and shut the door. Figuring that confidence was the name of the game, Krauser grabbed Leon and pulled him into a kiss.

Leon gasped before sinking into the kiss with enthusiasm that matched Krauser’s. Their tongues slid over and under each other, and Leon’s already smeared makeup only got messier. Krauser rumbled in his throat as he grabbed Leon around his waist, maneuvering the two of them over to the bed.

Leon gave a breathless chuckle as Krauser pushed him down on the bed, his legs falling open.

“So rough,” Leon complained, but his expression didn’t match the words. He looked absolutely wrecked already.

Krauser moved a hand up his thigh, pulling up the skirt as he went. Sure enough, a pair of black and red panties peeked out, teasing Krauser even further. Leon’s erection was already tenting the thin fabric, and Krauser had to restrain himself from just tearing the panties away and nailing the kid.

“Wanna get your dick nice and slick before we begin?” Leon’s smile was sly.

Krauser grunted, reaching for the bedside drawer, but Leon shook his head.

“We can do better than _that_ ,” Leon drawled.

Krauser was ready to question Leon when he felt a hand press against his pectorals, a prompt that he was familiar with. Without another word, Krauser turned himself around to lay back on the bed, while Leon positioned himself over Krauser.

Leon didn’t get to work straight away, of course not. Instead, his attention turned to the button-up shirt that Krauser had neglected to shed earlier.

Leon put his fingers into the narrow fold of fabric, glanced up at Krauser with one eyebrow slightly raised, before yanking the fabric hard with both hands. The buttons immediately scattered all over, but Krauser was too preoccupied with the look on Leon’s face to complain. He was pulling the remnants of Krauser’s shirt off to each side, feeling over Krauser’s chest and abdomen as he went.

“Damn, Jack,” he breathed, and Krauser felt his cock jerk and leak at the tone of Leon’s voice.

Moving his hands down further, Leon started undoing his belt, and then his fly. Then, unceremoniously, he pulled Krauser’s cock free from his underwear, weighing it in his hand.

Krauser enjoyed the look of his cock in Leon’s hands, and enjoyed the look on Leon’s face even more than that. Then, when Leon leaned down to lick along the underside of his cock, hell, Krauser had to admit he enjoyed that most of all.

“Taste so good,” Leon mumbled, the vibrations from his lips tantalizing against Krauser’s flesh.

Krauser tried to put his hands on Leon’s head, but when he tried, Leon immediately twisted his wrists and pinned them to the bed instead. The kid was feisty as ever. Krauser groaned and let his arms go lax. He had no business fighting Leon for control, not when the kid so obviously knew what he was doing. So instead, he let himself be restrained by Leon, as Leon started swirling his tongue around the head of his cock.

“Fuck, princess,” Krauser growled. “Would let you put that mouth on me any day.”

Leon moaned at that, and the sensation went straight through Krauser’s spine. Why the hell didn’t he have Leon do this to him every day? Just lay back and let the kid service him the way he so clearly wanted. That mouth was like velvet, wet and slick with the perfect amount of suction and tongue movement from Leon. God, Krauser didn’t think he’d ever seen a prettier sight than Leon’s lips stretched around his dick, working to take it all.

But just as Krauser thought Leon might go for a deepthroat, Leon pulled off, quickly kissing the head of his cock as he went.

“I think that’s slick enough, don’t you?” he asked before sticking his tongue out to catch a bead of precum. “Goddamn, don’t know if I’ve ever seen you this horny.”

Krauser grunted and moved to return to the initial position. Leon didn’t budge.

“I mean, I’m having fun where I am, and you are too,” Leon pressed on, seeming to have never expected Krauser to reply properly. “What about we just keep with this?”

“Tease,” Krauser murmured at last.

“Me? Never,” was Leon’s good-natured reply, hiding a devil just beneath the surface. “I just like getting up close and personal with the goods.”

He made a show of sighing and sitting up, releasing Krauser’s arms, but sitting on his legs now.

“But I guess we have other plans. I didn’t get all dolled up for a blowjob.”

Krauser couldn’t help but crack a smile. If he’d really wanted to, he could have thrown Leon off from this position, but he certainly wouldn’t. It took two to tango.

“What about you?” Krauser countered, a smile cracking his face. “Gonna slick up those tits for me? Or would that ruin your makeup?”

“Hm. You make a good point,” Leon said, a glint of mischief in his eyes.

All of a sudden, Krauser felt Leon’s eyes on him, sizing him up, plotting something Krauser wouldn’t have expected.

“Well, you’re not wearing any makeup,” Leon pointed out. “And, if I say so myself, you’ve got a better chest than I could ever dream of.” All the while, Leon was gauging his reactions, and a grin was growing on his lips. “You want to squeeze those big peach tits together and get myself off? Come all over your face?”

“What?” Krauser cursed the heat he felt crawling up his neck.

“Oh, you do,” Leon observed. “Well, you do have quite a rack, Jack,” Leon said, winking. “Gotta admit, I’ve thought those tits looked fuckable now and again.”

Krauser’s lips were tight, his jaw set, all of his training telling him to not let Leon get to him.

“You’ve got quite the figure too,” Leon kept on, running his hand up Krauser’s front to his chest. “Big chest, tiny little waist, muscles in all the right places. You were built for fucking all over, weren’t you? Pounding my ass down there and giving me something to rut into up here.”

Leon was practically massaging Krauser’s pecs now, and it might have been relaxing had he not wanted Leon so badly. Leon didn’t aim only for his nipples, but every time he stopped to rub them or even pinch them, it was all too much, and Krauser had to bite his tongue to avoid shouting out his need.

“We’ll get you right fixed up for this, Jack,” Leon assured him.

Leon pulled away to retrieve lube from the bedside drawer, and it was only just dawning on Krauser that, yes, Leon was actually going through with this. He had every intent to rub himself off on the shallow ridge between Krauser’s pecs. Krauser felt himself tense up at just the image of it, the idea… Krauser bit his lip, silencing himself, but he couldn’t keep the flush off of his face. It was an intoxicating and fascinating and deeply enticing idea, in ways Krauser couldn’t entirely explain.

Of course, Leon was more-than-aware of Krauser’s predicament. Fortunately, for Krauser’s sake, he showed some mercy.

“I’ll go easy on you, Jack,” he reassured Krauser, leaning forward to murmur in his ear. “I know I’m popping your cherry here. Want you to enjoy it as much as I’m going to.”

Damn kid. He needed a cock back in his mouth, keeping him from weaving his little web of words around Krauser. Or Krauser could gag him, tie him down, shove his cock in that tight little ass until Leon learned his place, until…

Leon pressed the lube against the gap between Krauser’s pecs and squeezed a huge portion out, tearing a gasp from Krauser.

“Like that, huh?” Leon chuckled before he reached out to drag two fingers down that groove, spreading the cool, viscous stuff.

The most painful part was how slow it was, the chill taking its time across Krauser’s skin. Leon seemed to delight in the slick glide of it. Probably thinking about doing the same with his cock.

Then Leon dragged his fingers over to Krauser’s left nipple and rubbed back and forth. Thoughtful, plotting. Damn kid could be a sneaky little shit when his head was in it.

“You’re not made for this, kid,” Krauser tried, and Leon’s head immediately snapped up.

“Oh?” he said, and Krauser knew he’d made a mistake. Something about the look on his face. Something new. Something determined. “Well, we’ll see, won’t we?”

And just like that he moved himself forward, hitching the dress up so he could hold the fabric between his teeth, exposing his very impressive erection for Krauser to see.

Leon’s muffled chuckle gave away how anxious Krauser must have looked, how red his face must have been.

Wordlessly, Leon pushed his hips forward and loomed over Krauser as he got himself lined up. Now, adding to Krauser’s already slick front side was Leon’s precum dripping down slowly, but steadily. Leon didn’t stop until his cock head was brushing Krauser’s lips. While the kid was quiet, his intent was loud and clear: how about a little kiss before we get started?

Krauser was more and more apprehensive by the second, but, at least if he had something in his mouth, he had a job. A job that didn’t involve- what Leon was planning to do. So, as Leon edged closer, he opened his mouth willingly.

Krauser wasn’t sure how he managed to keep eye contact with Leon as he pushed the head of his cock past Krauser’s lips, just so. A shudder passed through Leon, one that Krauser felt as much as he heard. Krauser pressed his tongue against Leon’s cock, feeling the weight of it and lapping off any precum. Mild, pleasant, familiar, very much like Leon.

“Fuck,” Leon groaned, the dress’ hem dropping from his mouth and pooling around his groin. “Should keep your mouth on me all day, you know, Jack?”

Krauser didn’t make an effort to reply, just kept lapping at Leon’s cock like he was on a mission. Maybe he could finish Leon here and now, if he just...

“Whoa, tiger,” Leon said, pulling back suddenly. “Don’t get too into it yet. We haven’t even gotten to the fun part.”

So much for that idea.

Finally, Leon seemed ready to get on with it. With a grunt, he grabbed the edge of the dress and tugged it over his head before pitching it to the side. At last, Krauser had a proper view of Leon in all his glory, but there was no time to savor it. He slipped into position, pressing his cock right into the lower center of Krauser’s chest, where he could thrust into the lubed up groove.

“Why don’t you squeeze those sweet tits together for me, stud?” Leon asked.

Right away, Krauser knew that it wasn’t a request, and he was a soldier. With some reluctance, Krauser reached up and pressed his pecs together, creating a tighter passage.

“Perfect,” Leon purred. “Keep’em just like that.”

Krauser couldn’t help a rush of pride at Leon’s praise. The things he let Leon do to him, and still just a little positive reinforcement was what really got Krauser going. Something was wrong with him.No time to dwell on his own issues, though, as Leon slotted his dick into the tight passage Krauser had created between his pecs.

“Oh, fuck, yeah,” Leon gasped, without so much as a single thrust.

Leon bucked his hips just slightly, and it was only then that it became visceral for Krauser. He could feel the finer contours of Leon’s flesh, the little details that he was used to feeling out with his hands or mouth. It didn’t entirely feel real, but it was so wet and slick that he knew it had to be.

Without further delay, Leon began to thrust his hips back and forth through the canal Krauser had made for him, and even with a slow start, he let out a shameless moan.

“Jack, fuck, that’s good,” Leon slurred, while trailing his fingers along the contours of his chest.

Krauser was pleased to see Leon enjoying himself, but his own reaction was somewhat on the fence. On one hand, the friction was good, even so far away from his cock. It was a familiar motion, even if he was usually on the pitching end, not the catching. The change in perspective was- strange.

Degrading, that was what this all was, and Krauser shouldn’t have enjoyed it as much as he was. Did women actually get off on this, he wondered. Did the extra flesh make it more stimulating somehow?

“Look so good like that,” Leon praised, probably sensing that Krauser was retreating into his head, instead of simply enjoying it. “So good for me, baby.”

 _Baby_?!

Krauser flushed again, his hold on his own pecs faltering. Leon was smirking above him, an alien expression on his delicate features, but something about it got to Krauser all the same.

“You know how much I love your tits, babe?” Leon continued, no doubt spurred on by Krauser’s reaction. “Fuck, why didn’t you ask me sooner? We could have been doing this months ago.”

Krauser could only grit his teeth as his mind poured over the fact that this was not what he had asked for. And yet, here he was, allowing it to happen and- something close to enjoying it.

“Will you open your mouth for me when I come?” Leon asked, pressing his own hands against Krauser’s, pushing his chest further.

Krauser couldn’t find the words to respond, couldn’t find any words at all.

“Well?” Leon said, ceasing movement to gaze into Krauser’s eyes. “Or should I just come all over your face?”

Krauser didn’t think his face could get any hotter, but he had little choice but to come up with some kind of reply and quickly.

“Yes,” he managed to grumble out.

“Yes, what?” Leon pushed even further, leaning down to quirk his brow at Krauser.

Goddamn, kid. When had he started being this conniving?

“Yes- sir,” Krauser squeezed his eyes shut as he forced the words out. “Yes, sir.”

“There’s my good soldier,” Leon purred. “That wasn’t so hard, was it?”

It might have been one of the hardest things Krauser had done that week. To say nothing of his cock, that Krauser was trying desperately to ignore.

“You just sit there and look pretty- fuck.”

Leon’s hips bucked in a way that Krauser was all too familiar with, almost involuntarily. Krauser would have been impressed at the control he was showing in any other circumstance, Leon holding himself up as he straddled Krauser’s torso. Here, though, he was more than preoccupied.

Shuddering and shaking, but still holding himself up, Leon let out a long moan and pushed his hips forward. Like a well trained horse, Krauser opened his mouth on cue.

All at once, Leon moaned out, and Krauser felt warm cum splatter out onto his lips and into his mouth and who-knew-where-else. It was close to painful, how humiliating it was. Or maybe that was simply his aching cock. Leon seemed oblivious to Krauser’s turmoil as he gave shaky moans, still managing to support himself.

“Jack- holy fuck,” Leon stammered out. “You don’t know how hot you look with my cum all over you.”

Krauser was inclined to disagree. He knew damn well what he looked like, but he was trying oh-so-hard to not think about it.

“Might have to have a go at your peachy tits more often,” Leon continued, cocky veneer returning. “But for now, you did good, soldier. At ease.”

Like Leon had flipped a switch, Krauser relaxed, releasing the hold on his pecs that he’d nigh entirely forgotten about. He shut his mouth, swallowing down some of Leon’s stray cum like it was his job. Maybe it was.

“Fuck, you’re hot, you know that?” Leon continued, leaning down to capture Krauser’s lips.

Krauser obliged him, but his hunger for release must have been obvious in every nip at Leon’s bottom lip. Leon chuckled and pulled back, finally sliding off of Krauser and turning about. A gasp escaped the kid, like he was the least bit surprised at the state of Krauser.

“My, my, I didn’t know soldiers got off so hard on getting their tits fucked.”

Leon slid smoothly down the bed until he was eye level with Krauser’s cock, approaching it from a leftward angle.

“Look at this,” Leon murmured.

It was something of a shock when Leon crossed the invisible threshold between them, giving Krauser’s cock an experimental stroke with his palm. He sucked in a breath, relieved and yet still oversensitive. He wasn’t sure if he’d anticipated Leon ever touching him that night, and now he thought he might explode if Leon just rubbed him the right way.

“Fuck, yes,” Leon kept on, swiping his thumb over the head to catch some precum beading out. “There’s my stud.”

Leon brought his thumb to his lips, swiping his tongue over it.

“Taste real good. Don’t know how you do it,” Leon said, breathless.

It was impossible to take his eyes off Leon as he wrapped a hand around Krauser’s cock. Krauser couldn’t deny that the primal parts of his brain got some serious satisfaction from the effort Leon put in just to get his hand around the girth of it.

Leon seemed to read his thoughts, breathing out, “So big.”

Krauser could only grit his teeth in something like a smile, but it was cut short as Leon gave a full stroke and Krauser couldn’t help but groan.

Leon was watching him intently, a small smile tugging one corner of his mouth up. Krauser wasn’t entirely sure if the smile was half-mocking or just playful, but he found he didn’t care. At that moment, all he wanted was to ravage him, wipe that cocky look off his face, and replace it with something entirely different. He wanted to mark Leon’s face.

Still, something made him lay still. Maybe he was curious what Leon had in mind for him, or perhaps he was still under whatever spell Leon had cast on him.

Leon’s grip was loose, his touch feather light, and neither were what Krauser wanted or needed in that moment. Despite that, his hips still jerked when Leon pumped endlessly slow, up and down, up and down, until Krauser was sure he’d lose his mind.

It must have shown on his face, as Leon soon cocked his head, that smile still playing on his lips.

“Aw, not what my big stud needs?”

Krauser just grunted, and tried to thrust harder against Leon’s hand, but Leon wasn’t having it. Instead he leaned closer, until his mouth was just a few inches away from the crown of Krauser’s cock.

“You need my mouth on you?” Leon’s lips were too far away for Krauser to thrust against, but he could feel the warmth of Leon’s breath on him, a tease of how hot Leon’s mouth must have been.

The fact that Leon could just walk away, but chose to stay even after he came, turned Krauser on something fierce. Leon looked so wrecked already, the lipstick smeared down on one side, but somehow it just made the kid hotter.

“Yeah,” Krauser finally managed.

“Yeah, what?” Leon teased, licking his lips.

“Yeah, I want your mouth on me.”

Krauser expected Leon to keep teasing him, hell, maybe even have a few, choice words, but instead Leon’s eyes glinted mischievously as he leaned down and gave Krauser’s cock a cautious lick. 

Krauser couldn’t help that at the contact he made a low groan in the back of his throat, a sound that would have left him embarrassed on any other day. Leon gave a soft gasp against his cock when he did.

“Fuck,” he breathed. “You’re really aching for it, aren’t you?”

Leon didn’t wait for him to answer, just finally connected those ruby-red lips to Krauser’s cock. Krauser watched, his own lips parted, as Leon’s mouth stretched around the sheer girth of him, struggling to fit it all.

Krauser wanted to tell him he was doing good, he was doing so, so good, but he was entirely mesmerized by the sight of him, frozen to the spot. There was lipstick on Krauser’s skin, when Leon pulled his head back, and Krauser watched in amazement how far down it was. How far Leon was able to take him in. The effort just left Leon looking even more wrecked, his lipstick smeared further, and trails of tears and mascara running down the sides of his face.

Krauser wanted to call him a slut, a whore, but there was still cum drying on his face, and the only thing he managed to breathe was a heartfelt, “Beautiful.”

Leon flushed under the praise, and this time when he took inch after inch of Krauser into his mouth, he did so with more pressure, moving his tongue and mouth just so.

“Gonna fucking kill me,” Krauser groaned.

“Just rewarding my big, strong man,” Leon breathed, before taking him back in again.

Krauser was going to die or explode, whichever came first, but Leon seemed determined to take him for a ride beforehand. As quickly as Leon put his mouth back on Krauser, he was pulling away again with two short jerks of his hand.

“Love watching you,” Leon murmured. “But seems a shame to let all that go to waste.”

Somehow the kid made his statement with a tone of utmost indecision, and Krauser could almost believe that his suffering was the result of Leon being honestly unable to make up his mind. His cognitive mind told him that it was a ruse, but did it even really matter? Krauser’s arousal was running the show now, but he still couldn’t find the desire to grab Leon and force an outcome.

Finally, maybe in the nick of time, Leon seemed to make a decision. He dove down and swallowed Krauser’s cock near to the hilt.

“Fuck!” Krauser cried out, no longer able to contain himself. “Dammit, Leon, gonna fucking choke you.”

Leon hummed around him, pleased as ever with his ability to wind Krauser up, even as he was on the edge of bursting at the seams.

In hindsight, it was the eye contact that pushed Krauser over the edge. The way Leon was looking at him, like he really was some prized stud. Well, that, and the sight of Leon’s lips stretched around him, with more lipstick on his cock than Leon’s lips.

Krauser just barely managed a warning, but Leon didn’t pull away, he just allowed Krauser to pump his mouth and throat full of it, until Krauser thought he really was gonna choke the kid. But Leon, damn him, just groaned and swallowed eagerly, as if he’d been starved for it.

Krauser’s features pulled into a grimace as he grunted with his release, relieved and overwhelmed all the same. Leon just rode it out with him, taking everything Krauser had to offer until the bitter end.

It seemed like forever before Krauser finally felt himself going soft, and with that, the rest of his body went limp with exhaustion. Leon pulled off his cock for the final time, making a point to swallow whatever was left in his mouth before he crawled back up to join Krauser.

“Better than you expected?” Leon asked as he draped himself over Krauser, grinning all the while.

“You’re outta your goddamn gourd,” Krauser mumbled back.

“That’s why you like me,” Leon laughed. “‘S why I like you too. Not a lot of guys would let me get away with that. Or like it the way you did.”

Krauser felt the flush in his cheeks come back, less pronounced, but still embarrassing as ever.

Leon either didn’t notice, or didn’t mind it, as he reached around to hug Krauser’s shoulders as best he could.

“My Jack,” Leon purred. “Got the best tits in town.”

If Krauser hadn’t felt himself and Leon breathing, he would have assumed that he’d died and was in some purgatory state. But no, it was all very real, and Leon had actually said what he’d said.

“Crazy kid,” Krauser muttered, shaking his head.

“Mhm,” was Leon’s only reply, any remaining energy quickly melting away.

Leon drooped down over Krauser, resting his head against Krauser’s chest. Krauser in turn reached around to hold Leon. He then let out a long breath, shutting his eyes. Damn kid had pulled one over him, but, really, he couldn’t say that he’d hated it in the end.

One of these days he’d have to figure out how to pull one over Leon, without it coming back to bite him in the ass.

Damn kid could always see straight through him.


End file.
